


Who's gonna want you now?

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Fixation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yui has always known that David King is a complete scumbag. When he violates Feng Min, though, Yui knows she has to do something, and she is not above violent revenge.
Relationships: Yui Kimura/David King
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	Who's gonna want you now?

**Author's Note:**

> A gift piece for a friend.
> 
> This isn't technically pegging, but hopefully it'll suffice~
> 
> David King is a rapist and deserves to die 2k20

Feng Min has never cried in front of her before. Surely, she must have broken down in tears many times before, but this is the first time Yui has had to hold her close in her arms and tell her it’ll be okay. She can feel Feng Min’s wet face press against her bare collar bone, the fabric of Yui's jacket bunched up in her trembling fists. Tears are streaming down her face, ugly sobs coming out as she desperately tries to breath, and her body only stops shaking when Yui runs her fingers down the back of Feng Min’s dirty head of hair. Yui doesn’t know why this is happening or how long it’s gonna be before Feng Min will tell her, but she doesn’t question it and just keeps squeezing Feng Min tight to her chest.

“I’m okay.” Feng Min squeaks out. Her voice is hoarse and weak, presumably from all that crying. This isn’t the first time a girl this week has been reduced to tears like this and the that thought sends a shiver down her spine.

Yui’s brow furrows as she grabs Feng Min by the arms and pushes her a couple inches away from her. “No, baby, you’re not. You don’t have to pretend.”

The way Feng’s eyes quiver tells Yui that she’s trying extremely hard not to cry more, so Yui just swallows hard, wipes her tears off, and takes a deep breath. Feng Min gives a dry laugh, accompanied by a wry grin. “Bet you were really surprised to see me cry, huh? You’re the first one to ever watch me break down like this.”

“Feng Min, honey. You don’t gotta deal with this shit by yourself.” Yui can’t keep herself from brushing the hair out of Feng Min’s eyes and tucking the strands behind her small ears. Their relationship is far from a mother-daughter thing, but Yui feels her parental instincts kick in whenever she sees someone this hurt. Thing is, Yui isn’t the caring mom friend. No, she’s a mother bear through and through, and though her touch on Feng Min is light, her fingers curl in with rage. It’s an insidious rage, one that nobody can see, but it’s burning inside of her. She’s felt this way so many times before. She’s seen so much injustice towards her girls, and now… “Just tell me what happened, okay?”

Feng Min chokes back her spit and snot. “It was David.”

She doesn’t say anything more than that because they both know what she means. Yui’s jaw sets and she stares right through Feng Min. Her eyes take on a strange glassy appearance, one that frightens Feng Min a little, but she knows that the anger won’t be directed at her. Quite the contrary. “Feng Min, can you take care of yourself for now?” She asks, her hands returning to her sides.

“I guess.” Feng Min huffs. Her right hand wraps around her other wrist as she stares over towards the distant camp fire. “Do you know where Nea is? I… I don’t think I want to be alone right now.”

“She’s just by the campfire. Just got back from scavenging a while ago.” Yui gestures over towards where Nea usually sits. Her tone is low, soothing, but her words are laced with a certain sharpness. Feng Min gets the message and starts off towards the fire, but before she can disappear past the trees, Yui speaks up again. “I can’t fix what already happened, but I’ll make that bastard pay for everything he did to you.”

Revenge is a bitter poison, she knows this, but Feng Min’s heart races when she imagines David’s bloody face being beaten into the ground.

She just nods and watches as Yui strides away.

\-------------------------------------

“This is the place.” Yui sighs as she sets her backpack down by her feet. Strange colored rats skitter between their feet as they make their way into a room filled with myriad mystery machines. Some of them are smashed to bits and some of them still beep and whir ominously. “There’s plenty of junk laying around here. Gotta be something we can use.”

They rummage around for a while before Yui’s scavenging partner turns to her with an eyebrow cocked. His expression isn’t negative, more so an amused confusion, but he still stops to express his skepticism. “Oi, you gonna tell me why ya came outta the blue and invited me on this lil’ hunting trip?” David smiles to himself as he speaks. “Last time I checked, you weren’t the biggest fan of me.”

“I’m not.” Yui clenches her teeth tight together and tries to control her breathing. Keep calm, don’t show your cards. “But I’m not dumb. It’s not safe to go alone and you’re certainly not a bad bodyguard.”

David chuckles as he picks up a socket wrench and shoves it into his own backpack. “You mean I’m not that bad a meat shield, yeah?”

Yui similarly pockets a couple wrenches and screwdrivers she finds inside a drawer. They'll definitely come in handy in her next trial, but she honestly couldn’t care less about the trials right now. She doesn’t even care about the possibility of that weird alien killer finding them right now, ‘cause she would gladly pay her own life to see David torn to shreds. “I was trying to be nice, but I suppose that’s not inaccurate. You are rather… big. Plenty of meat to form a shield with.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” David flexes his arms to show off. It absolutely kills Yui to do so, but for the sake of her plan, she lets out a girlish giggle and looks away as though she’s embarrassed by the display of confidence. This timid persona somehow seems to appeal to David despite how obviously fake it is. Maybe he has a disgusting case of yellow fever? 

“Ya know…” David starts and Yui already wants him to shut the fuck up. “You're not as much a tomboy as I thought you were.”

Bitch, what the fuck? This conversation has lasted all of five seconds and this asshole is already jumping to conclusions. She focuses on the filing cabinet she’s rummaging through so she doesn’t snap and start wringing David’s neck already. “Oh yeah?” Once she gathers the courage, she turns to him and does that cute girl thing where she brushes a bit of her hair behind one ear and smiles from underneath the remaining hair that falls over her face. David's probably popping a boner already. “I guess I just act tough around the girls, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that.” David nods nonchalantly. He inches a bit closer to Yui. A sudden rush of adrenaline courses through her veins. He’s gonna try his moves out on her too. Luckily, she’s prepared for this. Very, very prepared. “Believe it or not, I ain’t as much of an asshole as I appear. Just gotta keep up appearances around the guys, right? Yeah, you get me.”

“I get it, totally. Reputation is everything, and yours is…” Yui swallows and starts fiddling with a pile of scrap metal. “Very macho. Masculine. I respect that, you know. It’s nice to see men who really know how to be men.” She almost throws up in her mouth.

David chuckles and gives her one of his cocky grins. “You like the manly type?”

“Oh, I suppose so.” She returns the smile. “But isn’t that a bit of a forward question to ask a girl you barely know?”

“There’s only one way to get to know a girl and that’s askin’ questions.” David responds. He’s standing next to her now, the side of his arm brushing up against hers. Yui runs her tongue along her teeth and wonders how many girls have had this exact same conversation. The mere thought of what might come next makes her toes curl inside her boots. “And I ain’t gonna lie, I’m pretty interested in seein’ a bit more of ya.”

“That suppose to be a sex joke?” Yui grips the side of the cabinet with far too much intensity, but luckily, David doesn’t notice. He’s too busy checking out Yui’s figure. Her open jacket doesn’t leave much to the imagination. One glance down reveals that David’s crotch is already bulging with excitement. Disgusting pig.

“Can be, if you want it to be.” David shrugs.

“And what if I said I did want it to be?” Yui spurs him on. Soon, the fun part will begin. She takes a deep breath in and forces herself to calm down. Don’t blow it now, not when you’re this close. David could easily take her in a proper fight, so she needs the element of surprise to down him quickly.

“Then I would do this.” David moves slowly but surely as he wraps his arm around Yui’s waist and pulls her towards him. His other hand slides under her jacket and wraps around her too. Yui can’t help but notice how warm and hairy he is, which honestly isn’t that bad of a sensation, but the context sickens her. The touch of a man sickens her. Maybe a straight girl wouldn’t be so disgusted by this, but no girl should even think about having sex with David fucking King. Still, she waits for her moment patiently and forces herself to lean into him. The heat of his cock presses into her lower stomach. She copes with this by vividly imagining a pair of scissors cutting through his dick. A sick grin creeps onto her face, and luckily, David takes that as a sign to keep going. His fingers dip underneath the bottom of her shirt, caressing the underside of her modest breasts, but he stops when his boner gets too uncomfortable to bear.

“You wanna see what a real man looks like?” David chuckles as he slips his hands down to his crotch. He grabs hold of his cock through his pants and gives it a good jostle. Spots of precum are already soaking through. Again, what a fucking pig. Soon. Soon, soon, soon.

Yui lets her breath go slowly, oh so slowly. "Yes, please.”

David wiggles his eyebrows up and down as he leans away from Yui. He fiddles with his belt for a bit before tugging his pants down from his hips. His boxers leave very little to the imagination, as the fabric looks painted on around his admittedly rather girthy boner. As soon as he frees his cock, though, Yui lunges forward. One arm wraps around David’s neck as she swings herself around. She’s behind the man now. David’s hands shoot up and try to pry Yui off, but he’s knocked off balance and she easily tosses him off his feet. He hits the ground hard on his side. Yui pounces on top of him and puts her whole weight onto the small of his back. He lets out a cough as she slams his face down into the dirty tile floor. She stabs her boot down onto his rear and grinds his stiff cock into the floor. He lets out a pained groan as she pins him to the ground. She may not be big, but years of physical labor and working out have left her with some formidable muscles.

“The fuck are ya doin’!?” David spits out. He tries his hardest to struggle out of Yui’s hold, but she’s been in her own fair share of fights too and this is a winning position. No way to get out of it unless she lets him out. He’ll suffocate soon if she doesn’t let up the pressure, but she doesn’t give him that mercy just yet.

“I’m giving you what you fucking deserve, you disgusting excuse for a human being.” Yui says it with an unsettling sobriety. Though her emotions are flaring up and causing her body to shake, she draws on all of her patience. She needs it to keep from tearing his eyes out with her serrated nails. “I know what you did to those girls. And now you’re gonna pay.”

“That’s what this is about?” David chokes out. His voice is high pitched and quiet due to how little air he’s getting, but Yui much prefers it that way compared to that stupid drawling manly tone he always uses. So fucking annoying. It’s hilarious how he thinks anybody respects him with how fake he is. “Dunno what those girls told you, but it’s a load of shit.”

“They all just lined up and opened their legs for you?” Yui spits out, but this time literally. A glob of her saliva drips down the side of David’s face, which causes him to grimace in disgust. “Don’t make me laugh. I’m not gonna believe a rapist over my own gang.”

“A gang?” David snickers despite his precarious situation. She squeezes his neck a little harder, but he still manages to talk more. Must love the sound of his own voice. “Cute.”

“You should really shut the fuck up before I make this even worse for you.” Yui can’t bear to listen to David’s cocky comments any longer, so she slams his face into the ground again as she reaches into her backpack. She pulls out a long dildo and smiles to herself. Nea found it during a trial in Badham. Nobody asked where she got it from and it only served as a novelty, seeing as it was too soiled and dirty for anyone to want to actually use it, but now, it's finally coming in handy. David’s flat ass is already hanging out due to how eagerly he had pulled down his underwear, but Yui doesn't want this to end that quickly. Instead, she decides to draw it out by leaning forward and pushing her hand up against David’s mouth.

“Open wide.” She says as she digs her nails into his lips. He lets out a frustrated grunt as she forces his jaw open with her hand. He tries to bite down on her fingers as she forces her sharp nails along his gums, but she’s too quick for him. The moment he slacks his jaw, she jams the end of the dildo inside of his mouth. His body gags as the length of it fills his mouth and threatens to slide down his throat, but he doesn’t quite throw up.

“How’s that feel? You think any of those girls enjoyed having your dick shoved down their throat, dipshit?” Yui dips her fingers into David’s mouth and grabs hold of his tongue. It’s gross and slippery, of course, but she enjoys the way David groans in discomfort as she yanks it out of his mouth and stretches all those sensitive muscles too far. “I could cut your tongue off right now, but I don’t think you'd learn your lesson from that. Maybe I should cut off your dick instead?”

David grunts and tries to say something, but his stuffed mouth keeps him from articulating anything. It just comes out as a series of panicked gasps. That threat struck a little too close to home, apparently, because David’s struggles pick up again. Yui manages to keep him subdued, however. Of course a man like him only cares about his stupid cock. With a snort of laughter, Yui lets his tongue go, but before she shifts her attention, she gives the dildo one last good push into his mouth. It hits the back of his throat and he gags again. This time, a bunch of stomach acid comes up and he vomits onto the floor in front of him. He lets out a sickly moan as Yui slides the dildo out.

“I guess that’ll have to do for lube.” She smiles as she leans back on top of him. Her arm is still wrapped around his throat, so she drags David’s front off the ground and folds his spine backwards as she reaches down towards his ass. She uses her free hand to spread David’s cheeks, revealing his virgin asshole. Of course, David also smells like literal shit. Figures that a guy like him wouldn’t even practice proper hygiene. She presses onward and introduces the head of the dildo to David’s tight hole.

“The fuck?!” He gasps as the pressure starts to build in his anus.

“What, never been fucked from behind before?” Yui mocks him with a condescending tone full of fake pity. “Aw, it must hurt a lot. Maybe now you can understand what those girls felt when you forced yourself on them!”

“Those cunts wanted it.” David growls out in defense, but Yui doesn’t react to his misogynistic comment. Instead, she just focuses on working the spit-covered dildo into David’s dry ass. It takes quite a lot of work, especially considering she doesn’t have much leverage to work with. She has to keep David pinned as she fucks him, which complicates matters, but luckily, David’s body betrays him and the length of the dildo starts sinking inside of him. Once the dildo gets past the initial resistance, the rest of it slides in easily. Every inch that disappears inside of David’s ass elicits a gasp of pain from him as it presses into his insides. Even though she isn’t using a body part of her own, she can still feel how tight David is from the resistance.

Honestly, she’s surprised the whole thing fits, as the dildo’s one of those weird online ones you see that are almost a foot long and disturbingly large. The little streaks of blood that slide off the dildo when she pulls it back out reveal that David definitely can't take it very well, but she pays no mind to that as she thrusts it back in. The head of the dildo slams into David’s prostate, which causes the man to buck, but his cock is still pressed up against the ground and its throbs just pain him even more. He grits his teeth together as Yui pushes and pulls the dildo viciously. It’s shredding his hole, but he can’t help but let out an orgasmic groan as his dick pulses. Dribbles of precum leak out and smear across his stomach. Eventually, Yui gets bored of listening to David’s grunts and groans, so she puts all her muscle into one last good thrust. She uses her fist to slam the back end of the dildo as far as in as it will go.

David’s ass cheeks are permanently propped open by the bulging end of the dildo, so Yui nods happily to herself. It’s better this way. David doesn’t even get the pleasure of it ending. No, he’ll have to get that fucker out by himself, and with his intestines wrapped around the length of it, that won’t be fun at all. This is the kind of shit you take to an emergency room. Yui finally lets David’s weight drop from her arms and his body is so weak that he just flops down against the ground. A puddle of cum forms under his belly as his body finally comes to an orgasm. Yui watches with disgust as David’s hips buck forward and grind against the ground as gushes of cum spill out underneath him. It’s so pathetic that she can’t help but laugh. Aside from that last spasm, David hardly tries moving at all. He just groans and whines, sometimes weakly twitching his arm back to try to grab at the dildo stuck up his ass.

“Hope you have fun getting that out.” Yui snickers as she walks over to the door they came in from. The heels of her boots echo across the quiet room, but right as she pushes the door open, she hears a distant growl. The Demogorgon must have heard some of David’s desperate cries. “Oops, sounds like the killer’s getting closer. We better run, David! Come on!”

She rolls her eyes and disappears around the corner. While there's a chance she could be found by the Demogorgon too, she doesn’t pick up her pace until she hears David’s screams of pain. If only she could see David’s face as the Demogorgon tears him apart limb by limb. That would be the only thing more cathartic than giving David a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
